Hp y el camino hacia la oscuridad
by Nadia op
Summary: harry se siente solo y toma decisiones que cambiaran su entorno y vida .... leanla y critiquen okis :P
1. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La Decisión

Cerca del lago había un joven que cursaba su sexto año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Él no era un joven normal ya que era famoso por ser el niño que sobrevivió, aunque él daría cualquier cosa en el mundo para que eso no fuera así.

Mirando el lago harry recordaba sus fabulosas aventuras que vivió junto sus amigos en los años anteriores, pero ahora todo era diferente. Un mes después de comenzar el año escolar su mejor amiga había ganado una beca para irse a estudiar 6 meses al extranjero en los diversos colegios de toda Europa y su mejor amigo ya no era el mismo desde que ella se fue, ya que trato de ahogar sus penas con otras chicas porque el amor de su vida se había ido. Y en cuanto a él se quedo solo ya que nunca podía encontrar un momento para conversar con nadie ya que desde que se supo que Voldemort podía infiltrarse en su mente todos le tenían un poco de miedo y además sufría por la muerte de su padrino. Ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo solo preocuparse por una maldita profecía que condenaba su vida, aunque viéndolo de ese punto de vista, harry, prefería ser la victima para acabar con la pesadillas, el dolor de cicatriz y lo mas importante el dolor de estar solo.  
A lo lejos se escucho un grupo de personas que estaba jugando y aprovechando los últimos días con sol y harry prefirió ir al gran comedor para no escuchar risas que lo deprimían más. Había muy pocas personas en el gran comedor, así que aprovecho de comer algo antes de encontrarse con sus compañeros, pero algo saco al chico de sus pensamientos, era una lechuza negra muy elegante que estaba posada adelante del él para que le sacara un trozo de pergamino que tenia atado en su pata. se extraño un poco ya que no podía ser que recibiera correo porque no conocía a nadie, pero al revisar la carta se dio cuenta que había solo una persona que todavía se acordaba de él.

Queridísimo amigo harry Potter:  
Tanto tiempo sin poder hablar, pero esto no es una carta de reencuentro, sino una invitación. si en estos momento te estas sorprendiendo del porque te escribo, no te preocupes que te lo explicare enseguida. El asunto es que desde descubrí la extraña conexión que teníamos me eh enterado de varias cosas que has estado pensando hasta el día de hoy. No te molestes ya que no tiene caso que te preocupes de algo que es inevitable, solo te quería hacer una oferta, pero no te voy a dar mas detalles hasta en la noche en tus sueños.  
Nos vemos L.V.

Que será lo quiere ahora, no fue demasiado quitarme a los seres que mas quiero con ahora venirme hacer ofertas - se pregunto el muchacho aunque una voz ya familiar le dijo - apuesto que te conviene. A pesar de que todo el mundo le tenía miedo a lord Voldemort, él no, ya que no tenía nada mas que perder ya que le había quitado todo lo que mas quería, así sin mas ni mas se fue a la sala común a terminar una redacción de transformaciones y esperar a que cayera la noche para saber lo que Voldemort quería de él.  
En otro lugar en las oscuridades del un valle...

Creo que nos va a resultar mas fácil de lo que pensamos - dijo una voz fría seguida de una risa que erizaba los pelos a cualquiera

Mi señor, esta seguro de lo que va hacer - dijo un hombre enmascarado que estaba sentado al lado de lord Voldemort

Si Lucius, ya que nuestro amiguito lo único que quiere es...

... Torre Gryffindor

Creo que eso será suficiente - dijo harry dejando un gran trozo de pergamino en su mochila. Desde que se quedo solo y alivianar un poco el dolor, el muchacho pasaba horas en la biblioteca leyendo libro tras libro para poder aprender mas y no dar muestras de flaqueza ante lo que sucedía en su vida y le traía buenos resultados.

Son las 9:20, creo que ya es hora de saber lo que mi "amiguito" quiere de mi - así que se levanto de su butaca cerca del fuego y se fue a su habitación encontrándose en el camino con Ron Weasley, su antes mejor amigo, pero este no se percato ni siquiera de la presencia de harry pasando a su lado como si no hubiera nadie. Harry ni se inmuto ya que desde hace un mes que se había ido su amiga, ron había cambiado mucho hasta tal punto que ni siquiera llegaba a dormir a su cama.  
Llego al dormitorio que estaba vació y se tumbo en su cama, y aunque no se había dado cuenta estaba muy cansado después de toda una sesión en la biblioteca y el paseo en el lago que se quedo inmediatamente dormido.

Harry estaba en una habitación muy tenebrosa que solo la iluminaba un chimenea, cuando se dio vuelta para observar la parte de atrás se encontró con un hombre encapuchado.

Querido harry, tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero eso no importa ya que quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te tengo que decir - y por arte de magia apareció una silla a su lado.

Esta bien - dijo el ojiverde muy desafiante mientras tomaba asiento.

Mira harry, yo se bien lo que estas sufriendo porque yo también lo siento. Recuerda que hay una conexión que nos une y que igual cuando tú siente mis emociones más fuerte yo siento las tuyas - dijo mientras miraba al muchacho paternalmente - así que estado pensando en la profecía...

El muchacho se sobresalto. No se le había pasado por la mente que Voldemort llegara tan lejos en su mente y pudiera saber tantas cosas que el mantenía muy ocultas.  
No te preocupes - observando la reacción del ojiverde - ya que no te pienso matar. Solo quiero que te unas a mi, ya que si lo haces podrás acabar con el dolor que sientes en tu entrenamiento que te tengo preparado desde luego si aceptas y además podrás demostrar lo que sientes volviéndote contra aquellos que te han abandonado. Solo píenselo.

Harry no sabía que hacer y aunque sonaba muy tentadora la oferta de volverse mucho más poderoso y poder demostrar al fin de lo que era capaz a los que lo habían abandonado, pero había algo que lo hacia confundirse.  
Y si aceptara, como lo harías para que los aurores no me buscaran por todos lados - pregunto desafiante

Veras mi querido Potter, eso lo sabrás si es que aceptas, pero no te preocupes que te voy a dar 24hrs para pensarlo - dijo Voldemort

Como se que puedo confiar en ti?

No te preocupes ya que veo una gran capacidad en ti que no quiero desperdiciar con matarte, por eso te ofrezco esta oportunidad - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Entonces el chico se paro - creo entonces que me dejaras dormir ahora ya que mañana te tendré la respuesta - y entonces un remolino se formo para terminar con un sueño bastante reparador para el joven.  
Mientras Voldemort todavía sonreía susurrando algo para que llegara en a oídos del muchacho.

Perfecto... 

A la mañana siguiente el muchacho estaba muy confundido. Tenía ganas de aceptar para volverse más poderoso y ser admirado por cualquiera, pero a la vez tenia desconfianza. No sabia que iban hacerle y tampoco que clase de entrenamiento iba a recibir aunque una sensación de ansiedad se presento cuando este pensaba en aquello.  
Miro la hora y se apresuro ya que era un poco tarde para ir a desayunar.

Su primera clase del día era encantamientos y de seguro le entregaban su redacción que había dedicado casi dos días en terminarla ya que quiso agregar bastantes cosas que había descubierto muy interesantes sobre los hechizos para tele transportar objetos. Así que después de un desayuno rápido en el extremo de la mesa se fue directo a su clase. Cuando llego varios alumnos estaban esperando al profesor Flitwick para que comenzara la clase. Él se sentó en las últimas filas como siempre mientras recibía su trabajo. Una "E" estaba en las parte superior de su trabajo con un pequeño mensaje que decía : felicitaciones le concedo 50 puntos para Gryffindor por el mejor trabajo que eh leído, pero al levantar la mirada vio como retaban a su "amigo" por no haber entregado su trabajo, además de los atrasados que debía, así que lo castigo por dos semanas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en la cara de harry al ver como a Ron lo regañaban. Comenzó a tomar notas.   
Despacho de Dumbledore

Señor, usted cree que harry Potter este bien, lo eh estado observando desde hace dos semanas y siempre lo veo solo y decaído, aunque a aumentado sus calificaciones notablemente – pregunto McGonagall que estaba sentada frente a Dumbledore Si, lo se, pero él ya no me dirige la palabra desde el incidente en el ministerio cuando le conté la verdad – dijo el director viéndose mas viejo que nunca – solo hay que vigilarlo, ya que la partida de su amiga los ha separado.  
Señor, cree que esta siendo manipulado por él? – pregunto mientras que en su cara se formaba una expresión de terror Lo creo posible, pero no sabremos hasta que harry muestre lo que esta pasando en su mente – y así el director se paro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba flawkes para acariciarlo – solo tenemos que esperar  
Clase de pociones

Harry estaba realizando una poción para sanar las heridas cuando sonó el timbre y el profesor Snape se paro frente la clase.  
Esta poción tiene que reposar dos días para poder terminarla, así que espero que el color sea plateada, harry sonrió satisfecho, los que no tengan eso color pueden ir limpiando su caldero ya que no la recibiré - dijo con un sonrisa maligna.  
Solo 5 personas, incluida harry, entregaron la poción para la decepción de Snape. Se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para comer algo antes de irse a la sala común ya que había pensado todo el día lo que le había mencionado Voldemort en su sueño de anoche y estaba decidido, aceptaría su trato para escapar de un lugar donde nadie lo tomaba en cuenta para demostrar que si había que temerle tendría que ser con fundamento que él se encargaría de lograr.

…  
En alguna parte de Europa

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación. Estaba estudiando para un examen, pero no siguió, porque un presentimiento se apodero de ella. Desde que había dejado hogwarts no había estado muy tranquila, sabia que algo malo podría estar pasando pero no le tomo mucho interés, ya que estaba conociendo muchas cosas de los distintos países de Europa. Aunque esta vez se asusto, tenía mucho miedo que Voldemort le hiciera algo a harry ya que desde el año pasado era un blanco fácil para el mago más tenebroso de los tiempos: Lord Voldemort No te preocupes – se dijo a si misma – solo es tu imaginación por el tiempo que no los vez pero ya pasaran rápido los 5 meses que quedan para volver a ser el trío fantástico – y volvió a ponerse a estudiar.  
Sala Común de Gryffindor Era de noche y el muchacho ojiverde estaba listo para responder a la propuesta que le hizo Voldemort. Sabía que no quería estar allí ni escuchar la conversación que tenían sus compañeros sobre: el niño que vivió. Miro la hora, 11:15, y se dirigió a la cama.

Ya estoy listo Voldemort – había vuelto a la habitación de la noche anterior, aunque Voldemort lo esperaba sentado cerca del fuego.  
Y que decidiste - pregunto con impaciencia aunque ya sabia la respuesta

Para que contestar, si ya lo sabes, así que espero que me recojas lo más pronto posible porque lo único que quiero es irme de esa miserable escuela – con un tono de odio lo dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente el señor tenebroso.

Entonces lo primero que haremos será……………….  
Hola a todos los que se interesaron en leer este fics, aunque no se como me quedo (aunque si se como va a terminar jejejeje, pero para eso falta mucho.  
Espero que me critiquen ya que no podré continuar si no lo hacen :9 Espero que me escriban a: para cualquier cosa siiiiiiiiii Nos vemos Franblack 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: 

Entonces lo primero que haremos será fingir tu propia muerte para que ninguno de los aurores ni Dumbledore molesten en tu entrenamiento – dijo mientras se daba unas vueltas por la habitación Y como me vas a sacar del castillo? – pregunto el chico Paciencia, Potter, paciencia, que eso te lo iba a explicar luego……. Como te iba diciendo, para disimular tu muerte mis mortifagos han trabajado muy duro para lograr que la poción multijugos, que por cierto tú conoces muy bien, dure mucho más…  
Cuanto significa "mucho mas"? – Unos cinco días para que preparen los arreglos de tu funeral y hagan todas las pruebas posibles para descubrir la causa de muertes y esas cosas, pero para eso necesitamos una persona que se haga pasar por ti, y por cierto ya la tenemos – dijo mientras una tenebrosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sabía que Dumbledore no iba a caer tan fácil, pero aun así la idea no sonaba nada mal.

Pero tenemos que ver donde pondremos tu "cadáver"ya como te vamos a sacar de allí – dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la butaca cerca del fuego

Creí que ya tenían todo listo – dijo irónicamente – pero si es que quieres saber de un buen lugar, podría ser en la casa de los gritos. No se extrañarían que estuviera allí. – dijo harry satisfecho de sentir que Voldemort se sorprendía de su habilidad de solucionar problemas tan rápidamente.

Entonces esta hecho…. Si no me equivoco ustedes tienen salidas a un pequeño pueblo cerca de hogwarts. Cuando será la próxima? – pregunto mientras fijaba su mirada en harry.

El sábado, así que voy a escribir una carta de despedida para mandársela a Dumbledore vaya ese día a dar un paseo por la casa de los gritos mientras preparamos todo en día antes para mi fatal despedida – mientras una sonrisa parecida a las del señor oscuro se formaba en su rostro

Se que nos me vas a defraudar mi querido harry. Con esa mentalidad que tienes no dudo que vas a ser el mejor mago del mundo, pero claro después de mí – mientras la risa penetraba hasta el último rincón de esa habitación haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos a cualquiera. Mientras harry se relajaba en la butaca sin tomarlo en cuenta.  
Entonces nos encontramos mañana a las 11 de la noche en esa casa mi querido Potter, no me falles – mientras un remolino parecido al anterior lo devolvían al mundo de los sueños.  
Voldemort seguía cerca del fuego mientras pensaba junto a Potter iba a volverse mas poderoso……………

A la mañana siguiente se fue a sus clases como si nada pasara, preparando lo que iba a poner en su carta de despedida. Tenia que pensar en cada palabra que podría para que sonara que de verdad se iba a suicidar, aunque no tendría que mentir demasiado. A las 6:30 de la tarde, harry, se fue directo a la sala coman viendo en el camino por ultima vez a Ron que se bazuqueaba con una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw. Una sensación de odio surgió de repente, así que rápidamente llego a la sala común y comenzó rápido la carta para no ver a nadie antes de subir a arreglar sus cosas para por fin irse de allí.  
Ya todo estaba listo y con un simple encantamiento volvió su baúl mas liviano y lo cubrió con la capa invisible e hizo aparecer un holograma donde se encontraba su baúl para que no sospecharan nada y se acostó para disimular un poco. A las 10:30 pm harry se paro con sigilo para no despertar a sus compañeros e instintivamente giro hacia la cama de su amigo para encontrarla vacía. Salio de la habitación encontrándose unos cuantos rezagados que lo le prestaban atención mientras salía por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió al hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba directo hacia los terrenos encontrándose después de unos minutos de caminata al sauce boxeador que movía sus ramas peligrosamente.

Inmovilus – susurro mientras el sauce dejaba de mover sus ramas y este entraba por el agujero.

Caminando por varios minutos por el estrecho pasadillo escucho algunos murmullos, apresurando el paso se encontró con la rendija que daba lugar a la entrada de la casa. Sentado en una butaca muy elegante se encontraba Voldemort con una capucha que le cubría la cara. A su lado estaba Avery sujetando fuertemente la varita para poder impedir que un muchacho que no conocía se escapara.

Llegas justo a tiempo, me alegra que no me defraudaras – su risa hizo saltar al muchacho que estaba atado, estaba muy asustado.

Esta todo listo por lo que veo – pregunto mientras se acerba a su futuro cadáver.  
Entonces como pensabas quitarte la vida – pregunto el señor oscuro Con un veneno, es más rápido y no muy doloroso .  
Perfecto – mientras apuntaba con la varita al muchacho y susurraba un hechizo aturdidor y mientras que este caía en seco al suelo. Luego le pidió a Avery la poción multijugos y le arranco un pelo a harry, este no dijo nada, y lo añadió a la poción dándoselo al joven que estaba tumbado boca arriba. Pronto se vio que cambiaba de aspecto hasta ver a harry Potter en persona en el suelo. Y como toque final le dieron el veneno que Voldemort hizo aparecer por arte de magia en sus manos.  
Todo esta listo – dijo –mañana comenzaran a preparar el funeral del niño que sobrevivió. Pero para que se enteren pondremos tu carta con un hechizo para que aparezca mañana en la mañana en el escritorio de Dumbledore mientras todos pasean felices por aquí. Y con un movimiento de la varita de Voldemort desaparecieron todos de la casa de los gritos.

…  
Despacho de Dumbledore 09:50 am

Después del desayuno y de hablar con Flich sobre la nueva lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo, el director del colegio se dirigía a su despacho encontrando arriba de su escritorio un sobre. Dumbledore lo miro con un leve presentimiento mientras se podía apreciar que el miedo se apoderaba de sus ojos. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, así que no espero más y leyó la carta.  
Querido Profesor Dumbledore No puedo expresar todo lo que siento a través de esta carta. Pero tratare de hacer el intento de explicarle.  
Lo primero que todo es que la soledad me consume, el sufrimiento me desmorona al no tener a mi padrino conmigo y por último: la profecía.  
A pesar que esa profecía marco para siempre mi vida, yo no quiero ser victima ni menos asesino. Me siento desesperado al saber que termine siendo igual o peor que Voldemort y no quiero que eso pase. Por eso le escribo, para despedirme de la vida que me esta injustamente marcada, además de los rechazos y las perdidas que caen en mi camino. Quiero terminar con esto, quiero ser libre para estar en el lugar donde se encuentran mis padres, aunque no sea muy digno de mi parte hacerlo de esta manera ya que no encuentro otra salida. Hay otra razón por la que le escribo, es para disculparme por mis grosería que decía sin saber, aunque piense que lo que voy hacer no lo eh pensado.  
Adiós Dumbledore y que en tu camino no tengas que tener otra carga como la eh sido yo con todos.  
Se despide por última vez Harry James Potter

PD: No trates de detenerme ya que a esta hora no me encontraras sino en otro mundo con mis seres queridos. Me despido desde la casa de los gritos.

Cuando termino la carta, estaba destrozado por dentro mientras que unas lágrimas silenciosas aparecían por su rostro demacrado. No sabia que hacer, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia. Solo podía pensar de qué como había permito semejante barbaridad. Había dejado a harry solo mientras sabia que sufría, que necesitaba compañía después de la perdida de sirius, que necesitaba apoyo por el gran impacto que le causo la profecía. No sabía.  
De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió mientras la profesora McGonagall pasaba por ella.

Dumbledore te estaba buscando para…..- pero callo. Nunca había visto al director de la escuela, al mago al que el señor oscuro teme de esa manera. El impacto recibido había sido tan grande que se quedo la habitación por varios minutos hasta que algún pudiera soltar algún sonido. Pero no lo hubo.  
La profesora McGonagall se acerco al director mientras fijaba su vista en un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en la mesa. Dumbledore se lo entrego para que supiera lo que había pasado. Al terminar de leerla la profesora solo pudo ahogar un grito.

Creo que debemos ir a la casa de los gritos para corroborar lo de esta carta – dijo Dumbledore con un hilo muy fino en su voz. Ya no sonaba seguro de lo que pensaba o los movimientos que daba.

Ella asintió, y así partieron rumbo a la casa de los gritos mientras un silencio penetraba los pasillos. En esos momentos todos los estudiantes paseaba por el pueblo disfrutando y riendo de cosas absurdas o comprando artículos de broma.

En otro lugar en las oscuridades del un valle... 11:45 pm del día anterior

Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar mientras te entrenas como es debido – dijo el señor de las tinieblas mientras comenzaba a caminar por un largo pasadizo – Mañana comenzaras a las 6:30 de la mañana por ser tu primer día, pero después comenzara más temprano, a las 5:00.  
Si señor – dijo el chico con ojos de esmeralda. – que estudiare?  
Eso lo sabrás mañana. Ahora descansa ya que mañana será un largo día – y le señalo la última habitación. Harry entendió lo que quiso decir y sin ninguna palabra mas se dirigió a su nueva habitación.  
Era un cuarto gigantesco. Tenía una cama adoselada con sabanas de seda negra, una pequeña sala donde se encontraban una sección llena de libros sobre artes oscuras y un balcón con vista a un lúgubre valle. El baño era de baldosa con detalles de oro y un armario con su nueva ropa de color negro para cualquier ocasión. Harry estaba maravillado con todo lo que tenía para él, y solo esperaba con curiosidad el tipo de entrenamiento que recibiría en pocas horas quedándose dormido de inmediato con su ropa puesta.

En la sala de reuniones…

Señor tenemos nuevas noticias sobre la misión – dijo un mortifago con ojos oscuros, pelo color paja y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

Dime entonces – mientras tomaba una copa de plata, con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas, y bebía.

Se encuentra al norte de Grecia en una pequeña aldea, solo estamos esperando sus órdenes para atacar ya que se dice que cerca de hay una base de la orden del fénix. – dijo este con cierto miedo a la reacción de su amo

Entonces no hay que precipitarnos. Organiza un grupo y ataquen en dos semanas mas - dijo – pero si llegan a fallar conocerán la ira de Lord Voldemort.  
Si señor – y se marcho

Dawson – llamo el señor oscuro – esta todo listo Si señor – dijo un hombre alto, fornido, con unos ojos claros y pelo negro – mañana se comenzará con……..

Eran las 5:45 de las mañanas cuando harry despertó. Estaba emocionado por lo que le esperaba, aunque sabia que si fallaba lo iba a pagar caro. Se levanto y se fue a duchar, después se coloco una ropa adecuada para su entrenamiento y salio. Afuera de su habitación lo esperaba un viejo elfo domestico con unos grandes ojos azules, él muchacho lo miro extrañado

Buen día señor Potter, mi nombre es horus y mi deber será atenderlo, señor – dijo horus un poco asustado. Al muchacho asintió.

Quiere hacerme el favor de seguirme, señor - y así emprendieron la marcha bajando la gran escala que había en el castillo, llevándolo a las cocinas del lugar a donde solo estaban 2 elfos mas cocinando.

Siéntese por favor señor, su desayuno estará listo en un momento, señor – y ser junto con los otros elfos para preparan el desayuno.  
La cocina era pequeña en comparación con las otras habitaciones de la casa, pero si los elfos se empeñaban para ordenarla y dejarla limpia. Un par de tostadas con mermelada de naranja y un jugo de calabaza se aparecieron frente al muchacho.  
Aquí tiene, señor – y horus se fue.  
Cuando harry termino su desayuno un mortifago lo guió hacia las afueras del castillo. Así comenzó su entrenamiento, con una jornada de ejercicios para estar en óptimas condiciones si es que en alguna ocasión peleaba sin su varita. Después venia una clase de pociones peligrosas en donde estaba prohibido cometer errores, luego venían las artes oscuras con maldiciones prohibidas e imperdonables, que los mortifagos habían estado elaborando como sus nuevas armas, donde la victima no le quedaban ganas de seguir peleando por el dolor o también por el horror que estas infringían. Además el señor tenebroso se preocupo de la mente del chico y los agentes externos que pudieran descubrir la verdad, así que le enseño personalmente la occlumancia y la legeremancia. Todo iría bien si es que no se equivocaba ya que si lo hacia una ola de dolor caía sobre su cuerpo y mente, así que harry ponía todo su esfuerzo aunque a veces era en vano por la dificultad que tenían. Las comidas no eran abundantes en comparación con los otros mortifago, pero si lo eran cuando lo mandaban hasta por dos días sin comer después del arduo trabajo, y aunque siempre le quedaba una hora libre para descansar, el muchacho aprovechaba de consumir los libros de su biblioteca para mejorar sus conocimientos y habilidades.  
Un día, mientras registraba los libros, se encontró en un rincón cubierto de polvo uno muy peculiar que se titulaba "magia sin varita". Esto lo emociono y comenzó ha analizarlo hoja por hoja ya que nunca había visto un libro tan complejo y sabría que eso le llevaría tiempo y energías.  
Así pasaron dos semanas desde la estancia de Harry Potter en el castillo de las tinieblas, y a pesar de todo el dolor que le provocaban los mortifagos había mejorado bastante e incluso superando a cualquiera que peleara con él. Era más diestro con la varita, y en secreto sin ella, aunque todavía le faltaba aprender más. Con sus estudios en la occlumancia y legeremancia, la primera ya la había dominado aunque la segunda todavía le traía dolores de cabeza. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad del muchacho y lo que mas adelante podría hacer.

Te dije Potter iba a ser mi mejor as – dijo una noche Voldemort en la sala de reuniones Si señor, nunca dude de eso – dijo colagusano sentado al final de la mesa Dolterum (1) – susurro el señor tenebroso hacia colagusano mientras este pegaba un grito de dolor mientras observaba que su piel comenzaba a hervir como el aceite Te eh dicho que no digas mentiras mi querido colagusano – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.  
Perdóneme señor, pero por favor pare – gemía colagusano Finit - la maldición se detuvo Un mortifago abrió de golpe la puerta de la sala de reuniones y se dirigió corriendo donde su amo mientras sostenía una carpeta en la mano derecha.

Señor la misión fue un éxito – dijo casi sin aire mientras dejaba la carpeta encima de la mesa

Creo que te mereces un ascenso, Stevenson, ya que debes saber que tu amo premia a los que le cumplen

Si señor, cuando usted diga -

Creo que ya es el momento……….

--------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos:  
Creí que nunca terminaría esto con toda una montaña de trabajos que eh tenido que hacer. Espero que les haya gustado. Ustedes saben espero sus criticas con ansia

(1)es una maldición que te hace hervir la piel como si te estuviera cayendo encima aceite hirviendo. No se rían ya que no me tomo mas de 5 min. inventarla.

Eso es muxo jajajajaja Nos vemos Franblack PD: cualquier cosa contáctenme

espero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas criticas


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: 

Cuando su supo la noticia de la muerte de harry Potter hubo un caos total al pensar que por fin el niño que vivió siguió el camino de sus padres. Lo que no se sabia todavía que lo que realmente sucedió. Dos días después de encontrar el "cadáver", Dumbledore en el discurso de despedida contó a media la verdad.

_**Entierro de harry Potter, cementerio mágico (un día después de encontrar el "cadáver")**_

Todos estaban reunidos mientras Dumbledore se preparaba para hablar. Nunca había estado tan triste en toda su vida, ya que sentía parte en parte culpable por no haber hecho nada que pudiera evitarlo. Sabia que ya no podría hacer nada para volverlo a la vida, pero en su corazón todavía le decía que estaba vivo ¿Cómo? No sabía.

Los weasley , la familia con quien harry había compartido, estaba reunida cerca de el director. La señora weasley estaba aferrada a su marido tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, tenia que ser fuerte. Cerca de ella estaba los dos más pequeños de la familia, ron y ginny. El primero tenia una cara inexpresiva, no quería aceptar la verdad de los hechos, no quería pensar que había perdido a su mejor amigo, no quería. En cambio la pequeña ginny estaba un mar de lágrimas mientras observaba el ataúd donde yacía el cuerpo de su primer amor. En un rincón se encontraba un profesor lupin destrozado con una tonks que lo consolaba, ya había perdido a todos.

Gracias a todos por venir – comenzó Dumbledore – este debe ser el día mas triste para el mundo mágico, sobre todo para las personas mas cercanas a nuestro querido amigo.. – hizo una pauso –para empezar quiero pedir unos minutos de silencio para recordar los mejores momentos de harry Potter junto a nosotros, junto a ustedes, por favor – y así calló el director, dejando que el silencio invadiera el lugar.  
Un hombre vestido de negro y con una capucha observaba la escena, estaba lleno de odio y compasión. Harry, creo que has decidido venir a tu velorio – dijo un hombre que apareció con un pequeño "crack" al lado de el. Tenia que ver este momento emotivo – dijo mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
El señor oscuro te lo ah permitido – pregunto con desconfianza

Él me dio un traslador exclusivamente para que viniera a ver esto - señalando hacia donde todos estaba reunidos – además no podía faltar a mi propio funeral o no

Claro, pero ya es hora que sigas con tu entrenamiento – habían pasado 10 min. desde que había llegado Potter.  
OK, entonces vamos – y con un movimiento de la varita, el mortifago, se llevo a harry.  
Nadie se había dado cuenta de los sujetos que estaban observándolos, así que siguieron con la ceremonia…………

_**En otro lugar en las oscuridades de un valle (sala de reuniones) tiempo presente**_

Creo que te mereces un ascenso, Stevenson, ya que debes saber que tu amo premia a los que les cumplen

Si señor, cuando usted diga -

Creo que ya es el momento, pero no en este lugar sino en mi despacho – dijo el señor oscuro dejando a varios mortifagos con una cara de duda, ya que habia sido una misión secreta que solo Stevenson conocía.

Si señor – y salio de la habitación

Creo que ya es hora de atender viejos asuntos, así que el que acerque sus narices a mi despacho, conocerá la ira de Lord Voldemort. – y con eso salio también de la habitación dirigiéndose a su despacho.

_**Mazmorra del castillo**_

Mi señor quiere verte, así que andando – dijo Stevenson a una muchacha tirada en el suelo. Tenía toda la ropa rasgada y sucia. Movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y siguió al mortifago.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Stevenson, golpeo tres veces la puerta antes de pasar. Su señor estaba sentado en su butaca al lado del fuego, le daba la espalda a la puerta, y sin decir ninguna palabra, con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer otra silla.

Buenas noches – dijo Voldemort al dar vuelta la butaca. La chica dio un salto – por fin te puedo ver después de tantos años, hija.

La muchacha quedo paralizada al escuchar a el que no debe ser nombrado hablándole tan paternalmente.

Si querida, soy tu padre – continuo – pero tu madre se escapo hacia algún lugar lejos de mi cuando se entero de mis propósitos, pero eso no quita la responsabilidad que tengo.

No puede ser, mi padre era alguien bueno, me lo dijo mi madre hasta el día de su muerte – dijo la muchacha Pero mentía, yo soy tu padre y me vas a tener que respetar….

Nunca! – grito la muchacha – jamás voy a respetar ni aceptar a alguien como tu Crucio – murmuro Voldemort – me vas a tener que respetar sino quieres que caiga sobre ti mi ira

Prefiero el dolor entonces – dijo apretando los dientes. Era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de maldición, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad ante un ser tan despreciable.

Crucio – murmuro otra vez – lévatela de aquí a su nueva habitación, pero que nadie la vea, ENTENDISTE – estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Si señor - y se llevo a rastras a la muchacha.  
Caminaron dos pisos mas arriba, cerca de la habitación de Harry Potter, ella se quedo.  
Te quedaras aquí hasta que mi señor lo estime conveniente – dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo

La muchacha callo en su cama comenzando a llorar desesperadamente. No sabía porque le había tocado a ella esa maldición, si lo único que ella hacia era ayudar a los demás y preocuparse por sus estudios. Y así poco a poco se quedo dormida.

_**Despacho de Voldemort**_

Como se atreve, pero no importa ya que tendrá que aprender – decía el señor oscuro – ella no se interpondrá en lo que le tengo preparado.  
Stevenson, me has sido fiel, así que te vas a encargar del entrenamiento de ella de una semana, después se juntara con Potter para que siga la misma rutina.

Si, señor, pero si se resiste? – pregunto con algo de miedo Te doy mi autorización para que la tortures, pero que nadie la vea dentro de la semana o sino lo pagaras muy caro.  
Tiene mi palabra señor …

**Nota Autor: he decidido que desde este punto la historia va a ser relatada por la hija del señor oscuro. Solo va a ser hasta que termine su primera semana de entrenamiento, después va a seguir igual que antes.  
No se preocupen okis :P**

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó con la ilusión de que todo fuera un sueño, un horrible sueño. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente para corroborar sus pensamientos, pero se había equivocado, era todo real. Así que no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse he ir a darse un buen baño para relajar sus nervios que ahora mas que nunca la torturaban. Cuando ya estubo lista se fue a observar el paisaje que se veia por el ventanal del cuarto y lo unico que descubrio fue que el paisaje era un vil plagio de sus sentimientos encontrados desde que la secuestraron.  
Alguien habia comenzado a golpear la puerta interrumpiendola de sus pensamientos y lo unico que pudo decir ella para que cesara ese sonido era un "adelante"

estas lista - le pregunto Stevenson mientras la examinaba

para que ?- respondio en tono insolente pero vio que habia cometido un grave error

CRUCIO - murmuro el mortifagos - no me hables asi. quiero que de ahora en adelante me trates con mas respeto o recibiras este tipo de respuestas de mi parte, ENTENDIDO. - la chica solo asintio tratando debilmente de reincorporarse.

Bien, creo que hoy vamos a pasar a la segunda parte del entrenamiento debido a la hora que es, aunque mañana vas a recibir la parte que falta por partida doble - y una sonrisa sicopata se formo en su rostro mientras se daba media vuelta - Sigueme.

la chica no tuvo mas elección que seguir las instrucciones de su nuevo "profesor", pero solo lo hacia hasta poder crear un plan que la ayudara a salir de allí.

bueno - repitio otra vez despues de llegar a una habitación bastante grande y con muchos materiales para los que pertenecían a la rama oscuro - lo primero que vamos a hacer ...- y le comenzo a explicar el tipo de entrenamiento que de hoy en adelante iba a comenzar cada mañana. la chica solo asintio y otra ola de dolor invadio su cuerpo. - respondeme con un SI señor o con un NO señor, ENTENDIDO.

Si señor - contesto con pesadez la joven

primero voy a probar tus habilidades para saber si eres digna de ser la hija de mi señor y luego comenzaremos con pociones prohibidas , alguna duda - la fulmino con la mirada mientras ella respondia con un debil " Si, Señor"

y asi estubo todo el día, tratando de soportar maldición tras maldición por no ser tan rapida o por equivocarse con alguna respuesta. Estaba bastante cansada y durante todo el dia no le habian dado nada para comer y sin mas que hacer se acosto en su cama despues de curar algunas heridas que quedaron como signo de un "buen" primer día. TOC...TOC...

adelante - contesto señorita por orden de su Padre - la chica aguanto un bufido - le he traido algo para que usted coma. - poso delante de ella una bandeja con comida bastante apetitosa.  
gracias... - Horus, señorita, horus el elfo - le respondio enseguida - tambien me mando a que le entregara estos dos periodicos - y los dejo al lado de la bandeja. - hasta luego señorita.  
y salio de la habitacion dejando a la joven que disfrutara su comida. cuando termino se puso a revisar los "Profetas" que habian llegado a sus manos.

En el primero vio que ya la estaban buscando diversos magos de la orden del fenix y de otros paises y se sintio mas renconfortada al saber que no la habian olvidado y con esperanza de que algun dia estubiera fuera de ese lugar tan repugnante. En el segundo no pudo dejar de suprimir lagrimas silenciosas que pedian a gritos ser liberadas. todavia la información no llegaba a su mente y trataba de todos los medios de no creer semejante mentira...

...  
hola a todos

se que hace mucho que no escribo pero creo que luego de meditarlo un buen rato he decidido continuarlo. espero muchisimas criticas al respecto jijijiji si hice bien mi trabajo ya tendran la duda de la misteriosa hija de Voldemort y del futuro de Harry... pero no hablare mas hasta que me lo pidan jajajajajaja

Nos vemos luego

Franblackop

PD: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y otros son creados por mi


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Ya había pasado cinco semanas de la llegada de la hija del señor tenebroso a la mansión, donde conoció la desgracia. Por ordenes del padre de la joven, esta había sido marginada de cualquier tipo de contacto con alguna persona que no fuera su maestro y el mismo. Quizás su actitud y repudio por lo que aprendía fuera el punto clave de esa decisión, pero a pesar de cualquier cosa la chica la estaba pasando mucho mejor lejos de las miradas de odio que transmitían los seguidores de sus padres cuando la vieron por primera vez.

Ahora sentada en su cama y curándose las nuevas heridas que había provocado su conducta maleducada ante su maestro, comenzaba una vez mas a pensar en las diversas alternativas para su escape.

Por lo menos ahora se bloquear mi mente – pensó la joven mientras vendaba su mano. Una semana antes de que aprendiera todo sobre la occlumancia había ideado un plan para poder escapar, era perfecto el único problema es que cuando lo termino y apunto de ejecutarlo, su padre llego a su habitación y comenzó a torturarla, gritarle y advirtiéndole que se olvidara de lo que pensaba hacer y como un ultimo "regalo" antes de salir de la habitación, le borro su plan.

Señorita, su padre desea verla – susurro horus a su ama mientras dejaba la charola de comida.

Gracias – respondió la joven mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño a asearse un poco antes de ir a ver a ese señor.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillo que se le habían autorizado rondar, hasta llegar a una puerta color negra con un incrustaciones de marfil y con el símbolo de la serpiente en el centro. Golpeo tres veces.

Adelante – ordeno una voz fría que provenía de dentro de la habitación. La chica sin vacilar abrió la puerta de inmediato.

Querías verme – le pregunto con altivez la joven mientras observaba la parte de atrás de la butaca donde se suponía debía estar su padre.

Si querida, te quería informar que dentro de dos semanas mas conocerás a unos de mis más fieles seguidores y tu nuevo maestro – siseo el hombre

Que alegría – ironizo

Y además te tengo un regalo – y le arrojo un profeta del la semana pasada a sus pies – te lo mereces por mejorar en tu educación. Te puedes retirar.

La chica tomo el profeta y se retiro murmurando un rápido "gracias". Corrió a su habitación para ponerse de inmediato al corriente de la noticias en el mundo mágico y el que están haciendo por detener a su padre. Pero a su desgracia solo encontró que el poder de "Lord Voldemort" dominando casi por completo al mundo mágico.

Maldito – pensó de inmediato y termino de revisarlo encontrándose a su paso mas noticias de destrucción.

Según el profeta, los seguidores del que no-debe-ser-nombrado mas conocidos como los mortifagos, tenían ya completo dominio del ministerio de magia. Y solo los intentos de la orden había hecho que no continuara acabando y dominando otras áreas.

La chica al leer esto pensó en una manera de escapar ahora si con una ventaja que antes no tenia cuando lo intento por primera vez, y por consecuencia le borraran esa información.

------

Nota autor: ahora nuevamente la historia vuelve a su personaje principal XD

------

En una habitación poco iluminada y muy polvorienta, pero repleta de libros, harry potter, descansaba de todos los trabajos que había realizado ese día. Estaba tendido en su cama jugando con algunos objetos encantados sin varita por él, ya que por fin pudo dominar esa arte tan compleja como mostraba el libro, pero a la vez muy sorprendente.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y de inmediato se sentó en su cama mandando los objetos a su sitio. La puerta se abrió de repente sin siquiera un mísero llamado, mostrando a un pequeño elfo con una nota en sus manos. El joven sin intercambiar palabras, se paro y se encamino a donde se hallaba la criatura, tomo la nota y con solo una mirada hizo que el elfo saliera de inmediato de su habitación.

A pesar de que se había vuelto muy poderoso en el corto tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, eso no era lo único que había cambiado en él. Ahora tenía un cuerpo más atlético, una mirada sin brillo, pero si muy fría que en esos momentos se intensificaba mas por la ausencia de sus lentes debido a un hechizo muy útil encontrado en sus horas de lectura. Su pelo ahora estaba mas desordenado y largo haciéndole ver mas maduro y guapo (eso va por mi cuenta: P).

Regresando a su cama, el pelinegro, abrió la nota que le habían traído y dispuso a leer su contenido. Era una invitación a la oficina de su señor. De inmediato se encamino hacia el lugar mencionado, quizás después de dos arduas y pesadas semanas de trabajo, por fin obtuviera lo que había estado esperando desde que llego al lugar. Una misión para demostrar su lealtad.

Luego de demostrarle a su señor todo lo que era capaz de hacer, venciendo incluso hasta su propio maestro en las diversas artes del combate oscuro, su señor, lo invito a su despacho para conversarle sobre algunos temas de su nuevo reinado del terror. Y aunque fue algo superficial, el muchacho, estaba satisfecho por lo que había conseguido.

Adelante – se escucho luego de que el muchacho golpeara tres veces en la puerta – siéntate Potter.

El chico sin dudarlo ni un segundo se sentó en la silla indicada por su amo. En la habitación solo había una persona además de su señor y él, tambien estaba su maestro.

Bueno, te he mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión especial para ti – le dijo con su voz arrastrada y fría – y espero que la cumplas

Si mi señor, será un placer cumplirla para usted - respondió el joven. Su voz tambien había cambiado, y al igual que sus ojos, se encontraba fría y temible.

Eso espero – y a continuación le explico con detalle la labor de debía ejercer en su misión. El pelinegro escucho con atención todas las indicaciones, ya que si cometía un mínimo error lo podía pagar muy caro.

Entonces mañana partirás a las 8 p.m. – y con esas últimas palabras dio a entender que la reunión había terminado y que debía irse de inmediato.

Y con un simple "adiós mi señor", harry salio de la oficina rumbo a las cocinas. Esto era otro merito ganado por su desempeño en clases, ahora no lo dejaban sin comer por sus fallos sino que le habían dado total libertad de ir a las cocinas como le diera la gana.

Bienvenido seño potter, que desea – lo recibió el elfo horus.

Llévame a mi habitación algo de comer para dentro de una hora – recalco el joven y se fue de inmediato de aquel lugar

Un "Si señor" se pudo oír a lo lejos mientras nuevamente se ponía en rumbo hacia la parte trasera de la mansión.

A pesar de que el mismo se había dado cuenta de su cambio, por dentro el sabia perfectamente que no era así. Todavía era el niño pequeño el cual fue repudiado por sus parientes y abandonados por sus amigos. Tenía sus miedos intactos, solo que ahora los protegía una gruesa capa de indiferencia, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos seguía sufriendo.

Los primeros días que estuvo instalado en esa casa, su amo, le había prometido una vida nueva sin dolor y tristeza, una vida en la que él imponía las reglas del juego y pudiera con su poder controlar todo. Poder si había conseguido, olvidar todavía no.

Por lo menos en las semanas que había permanecido entrenando y mejorando cada día mas su poder y dominado un sin fin de maldiciones y hechizos, había encontrado un lugar bastante cómodo a las afueras de la temible edificación en donde podía sentarse a pensar y encontrar la manera de arrancarse esa agonía que lo carcomía por dentro. Sus intentos siempre eran en vano, pero una curiosidad invadía siempre al pensar que no era el único que estaba en ese estado.

Hace algunas semanas atrás mientras se encontraba escondido entre la hierba practicando la magia sin varita había escuchado unos gritos de la ventana del tercer piso. Eran de una mujer, y según sus deducciones estaba seguro que era una prisionera, ya que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba aunque no con tanta intensidad. Quizás le estaban sacando información sobre el paradero de alguien importante y al parecer ella no cooperaba mucho, ya que al principio solo se escuchaban golpes fuertes contra las paredes de esa habitación, pero al cabo de unos días esos golpes se fueron convirtiendo en gritos de dolor causados posiblemente por una nueva maldición que había creado su señor. O sino era una de las nuevas aliadas del amo que en su primer intento para ayudarlo, esta fracaso llevando como premio de consolación un puñado de maldiciones experimentales. Cualquiera que fuese el caso a el no le importaba mucho.

Señor su comida esta ya en su habitación – escucho la voz del pequeño elfo que temblaba un poco cada vez que se encontraba frente a él. Según lo que había escuchado todas las criaturas del castillo le tenían miedo aunque él ni siquiera le hubiese hecho daño a algunos de ellos, sino que era por su mirada.

Salio de repente de sus pensamientos para maldecir al pobre elfo, y sin decir ni una palabra se fue directo a su habitación porque estaba oscureciendo y porque tenia que preparase para su primera misión.

------------

Usted cree que el chico es de confianza – le pregunto por enésima vez el maestro a su señor.

Esta es solo una prueba de su lealtad no te preocupes – le insinuó Voldemort mientras bebía un poco de vino de elfo sentado en su butaca preferida y sobre todo con la habitación en penumbras.

Y seguro, mi señor, que quiere que vaya solo – le volvió a preguntar – digo puede cometer un error y lo peor es que lo pueden descubrir.

Tranquilo, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer y estoy seguro que volverá victorioso – y por primera vez en la conversación el amo miro al maestro – además que estoy seguro que lo entrenaste como es debido.

Si mi señor – respondió con rapidez mientras hacia una torpe reverencia.

Mas te vale porque sino mi ira no caerá toda en él, tambien tendré consideración en lo que tu has colaborado.

El maestro del joven potter comenzó a temblar un poco ante la insinuación de su amo, ya que era muy sabido que nadie escapaba de su castigo.

Cambiando de tema – volvió a hablar voldemort – cuando crees que estará preparada mi hija para que la comiences a entrenar con potter?

Falta muy poco señor, creo que en 4 meses llegara al nivel que esta potter ahora –

No seas idiota, ella no llegara tan lejos pero me basta por el momento que pueda enfrentar a potter y no morir en el intento. – le grito

Creo que en dos meses estará lista para que lo pueda enfrentar –

Excelente, entonces brindemos por mi hija y por el futuro que he decidido por ella –

Si mi señor –

------------

Hola a todos:

Yo se que hace harto que no escribo nada de esta historia, pero en verdad estuve terminando la otra y con otras cosas que tuve que hacer no tuve tiempo para nada.

Pero aquí hay un capi okis.

Espero sus criticas PORFISS yo no me enojo, en serio jijijijijiji

Cuídense harto y gracias a las otras personas que me dejaron sus criticas en los capi anteriores. Me sirvieron harto, ya que en un momento había decidido dejar esta historia.

Ahora espero que sigan así jajajajaja

Nos vemos

Nadia o franblackop (como quieran)


End file.
